loveless
by EtherealSighs
Summary: No sabía como era sentirse enamorado. IkkiRingo. UA


**note. **nada es mío, so.

**adv.** nada grave, quizás alguna palabrota y escenas no aptas para mentes sensibles. bad english, perdonarme.

**e**special dedicación a mí, porque sí (porque ya era hora de quererme un poco)

* * *

.

**to be friends or be lovers?**

Ringo es la eterna amiga.

Ringo es la que se levanta muy temprano para repasar y revisar la tarea de la preparatoria. Ringo es la que baja en silencio las escaleras, de puntillas. La que va a la cocina a oscuras, para no despertar a nadie. La que prepara el desayuno sin hacer el menor ruido, balanceando las caderas al son de una música que solo ella misma escucha. La que se pilla el dedo con el cajón de los cubiertos día sí y día también. La que apenas se sobresalta cuando él, Ikki, irrumpe en la cocina, descalzo y sin camiseta, porque la lleva ella puesta.

Ringo es la que le sonríe con dulzura, sin importar qué, mientras le tiende su taza de café. La que le mira el alma con sus profundos y grandes ojos. La que le regaña en voz baja, sentada en la encimera, por levantarse tan tarde. La que besa su mejilla con infinita ternura para, después de bajarse la superficie fría, salir de la cocina, rumbo a su habitación dispuesta arreglarse para enfrentarse a una nueva mañana. La que le dice "Buenos días Ikki" antes de que su melena pelirroja se pierda por el oscuro pasillo.

Ringo es la que hace latir su corazón con fuerza, aunque él todavía no se de cuenta de ello. Aunque él no comprenda las palabras de Kazu.

-Babyface, estás enamorado.

Aunque él no sepa como es sentirse enamorado.

.

**boiling blood.**

La profesora Tomita les regaña un tanto exaltada por haber llegado tarde a clase, de nuevo. Por haber irrumpido en el aula dando voces y riendo a carcajadas, por no tomarse su futuro en serio.

Agito y él, Ikki, se miran entre sí, con una sonrisa cómplice bailoteando en sus ojos de "rebeldes" (sin causa). Kazu atiende a Tomita mientras toquetea su gorro blanco de manera nerviosa, casi como si temiera estar allí, rodeado de gente. Y Onigiri simplemente desliza sus ojos por el profundo escote de la profesora, una y otra vez, hasta que en su imagen mental la ropa desaparece y…

-Podéis iros. Vais a llegar tarde a gimnasia- ellos asiente y como si nada hubiera pasado salen del aula armando jaleo, con sonrisas socarronas en el rostro (Agito e Ikki). Onigiri se pierde por el pasillo nada más poner en él un pie, dispuesto a llegar antes que nadie a las canchas para así poder ver a las chicas con total libertad.

Agito, como de costumbre, intenta mantenerse al margen para que su fachada de arisco y de antisocial no se vaya a la mierda, pero con Ikki rodeando su cuello con uno de sus brazos le es difícil mantenerse apartado.

Kazu, como es natural en él, camina cabizbajo, con las manos guardadas en el bolsillo de su sudadera y él, Ikki, no puede dejar de preguntarse porqué Kazu tiene tanto miedo del mundo si cuando está con Emily parece que podría comérselo (por ella)

Ikki, como es normal a su edad, arrastra, literalmente, a Agito y a Kazu hacia las canchas, con las hormonas a flor de piel y con un extraño calor en el bajo vientre que no le deja pensar con claridad.

Cuando la ve juraría que algo se lo come de dentro hacia afuera. Juraría que se le seca la boca y que su corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que lo siente retumbar hasta en sus sienes. Juraría que sus ojos se detienen más de lo necesario en el largo de sus piernas apenas cubiertas por el corto pantalón del uniforme deportivo, en la curvatura de su cuerpo esbelto, en su llameante melena que revolotea alrededor de su rostro, enmarcando sus facciones de ya no tan niña.

Kazu y Agito sonríen.

-La quieres.

Ikki no sabe a qué se refieren

.

**sometimes the memory is not true.**

Cuando está con Simca, tan bonita que duele mirarla, se olvida de Ringo y de las orugas que corretean por su estómago y se centra en la sonrisa de Simca, en sus voluminosas curvas. En la cadencia de su voz cuando susurra su nombre mientras él, Ikki, le hace el amor. Se centra en sus ojos seductores, de gata, que tantas peleas le han causado con otros tíos que se han atrevido a mirarla. En sus labios sobre los suyos, en su lengua acariciando su boca y en sus manos traviesas que se cuelan por debajo de su camiseta y por dentro de su pantalón.

Pese a todo, su corazón no late desenfrenado contra sus sienes.

.

**silence is worth a thousand words.**

-En serio, Babyface. Deberías darte cuenta de lo que te pasa- Kazu le mira desde la cama, donde escucha música y come patatas, siempre con el móvil en la mano en espera de la llamada de Emily que le haga salir pitando a buscarla.

-Déjale, es gilipollas, fuck!- Agito sonríe despiadadamente desde la silla del escritorio, en la que da vueltas de tanto en tanto, como si fuera un niño pequeño o como si se pareciera más de lo normal a su gemelo, Akito.

-Sois unos plastas. Que no me pasa nada, ¿vale?-Ikki se esconde tras una revista porno y finge leerla con verdadero entusiasmo mientras se revuelve el pelo con la mano que no sujeta susodicha revista, pero tanto Kazu como Agito son capaces de ver dentro de él y saben, aunque no le estén viendo, que su labio inferior a temblando imperceptiblemente al decir esas palabras.

Agito lo confirma en voz alta.

-Estás perdido- la revista se tambalea de las manos de Ikki y cae al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres amigos.

Él, Ikki, por primera vez piensa que, quizás, tengan razón

.

**love is cocaine for the heart**

No ha sido aposta, ambos lo saben, pero eso no quita que él, Ikki, la haya visto desnuda, a Ringo. Eso no quita que Ringo se haya sonrojado desde el cabello hasta la punta de sus pies desnudos. Lo que no quita que él, Ikki, se haya quedando mirando su cuerpo desnudo más de lo necesario.

Él, Ikki, no tarda en reaccionar y sale del baño en cuanto Ringo comienza a gritarle y a arrojarle cosas y a casi casi invitarle a entrar con la mirada.

Ikki no podría soportarlo, así que se va como alma que lleva el diablo, con los ojos velados aún por la imagen de Ringo desnuda, su melena pelirroja goteando sobre sus curvas, y con su propio cuerpo reaccionando casi con violencia ante tal imagen.

Se toca en la intimidad de su habitación, mordiendo el filo de la camiseta para acallar los gemidos roncos de placer que se escapan de sus labios entreabiertos. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras evoca la imagen de Simca que le toca con dedos ágiles, mientras susurra cosas en su oído. Pero luego, la imagen cambia y ya no son los labios de Simca los que besa y muerde, ya no son los dedos de Simca los que le tocan, ya no es el cuerpo de Simca sobre el suyo, incitándole como solo ella sabe hacer.

Ahora es Ringo, sonriendo, mirándole a los ojos. Ahora es Ringo, tocándole con dedos trémulos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora es Ringo dejándose amar mientras él, Ikki, clava las yemas de los dedos en sus caderas.

Ahora es Ringo el nombre que se escapa de sus labios cuando se corre.

.

**closer to the edge**

-Ikki está claro que la quieres, pero te cierras en banda y no te das cuenta. Vas a acabar perdiéndola como sigas así, que lo sepas.- Nakayama le mira a los ojos mientras habla e Ikki no puedo evitar sentir envidia de Agito, que duerme con la cabeza apoyada en los níveos muslos de Nakayama, por tener a una chica tan bonita a su lado, dándole cariño y apoyándole en los peores momentos siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios de princesa.

Agito le mira con un ojo entreabierto.

-Tú también la tienes, y lo sabes.

Sí, lo malo es eso, que lo sabe.

.

**the boy who didn't know love.**

Ringo está en su habitación. Ringo está llorando en su habitación. Ringo está llorando en su habitación por su culpa.

_Ya no quiero que seamos amigos._

Él, Ikki, lleva llamando a su puerta horas y al final ha acabado sentando en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sin atreverse a entrar a la fuerza (bastante la ha cagado ya como para..)

Se siente peor que una mierda. Es un desgraciado. Él, Ikki, no quería hacer llorar a Ringo, él no quería que le mirase con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas mientras musitaba un triste "está bien" Él no quería ver como su figura se alejaba por el pasillo antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación. Él no quería sentir como su corazón golpeaba su pecho de forma dolorosa a cada latido.

Él tan solo quería…Ya ni siquiera sabe qué quería.

-Ringo, venga, ábreme.-es apenas un susurro que se escapa de sus labios mientras el silencio de la casa cae sobre sus hombros como una pesada losa que le empuja más y más hacia abajo, al fondo del océano.

Con un suspiro/gruñido atorado en la garganta se levanta del suelo y vuelve a golpear la puerta de Ringo con los nudillos, suavemente, dejando luego la mano apoyada en la superficie lisa.

-Pasa…-la voz de Ringo suena triste, suena a corazón roto y a soledad. Suena a fragilidad, suena a copo de nieve. Suena a tenue aleteo de una mariposa y a suspiro antes del final.

Suena a dolor.

Él, Ikki, abatido, abre la puerta con una delicadeza impropia de él y arrastrando los pues descalzos entra en la habitación de Ringo. La puerta se cierra tras él con un leve portazo y la oscuridad se adueña de sus ojos.

Al principio no la ve, porque la habitación está tan a oscuras que ni siquiera es capaz de distinguir los muebles. Luego, cuando la ve, juraría que su corazón se detiene unos interminables segundos.

Está sentada en la cama, abrazada a sus piernas desnuda casi con ansiedad. Lleva puesta su camiseta negra, esa que él mismo le dio hace unos años, que sigue quedándola grande. Su larga melena pelirroja cae sobre sus hombros como un manto de sangre, que cuando respira llega a rozar la blanca piel de sus piernas.

Él, Ikki, tan solo puede atinar a dirigirse a ese ramalazo de fuego que parece destellar en medio de tanta oscuridad, que se le antoja pegajosa y húmeda, como si las lágrimas de Ringo se hubieran quedando fijas en la nada.

Ringo ni siquiera le mira cuando él se sienta en la cama, a su lado, tan cerca que sus hombros acaban pegados. Tan cerca que Ikki juraría escuchar el golpeteo húmedo y sordo del corazón de Ringo.

-No llores más…-el susurro se escapa de dentro suyo antes de que pueda darse cuenta, antes de pararse a pensar en lo que está diciendo.

-Vete a la mierda- es la primera vez que Ikki oye gritar a Ringo de esa manera. Es la primera vez que Ringo le encara de esa manera, arrodillada en la cama, con el cuerpo vuelto hacia él, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de sus caderas y mirándole con los ojos rojos de llorar por un mierda como él.

-Eres un capullo. Primero me dices que ya no quieres que seamos siendo amigos y ahora me vienes con que deje de llorar- Ikki ni siquiera la está prestando atención, pues su cerebro está mas ocupado en fijar sus ojos en los labios de Ringo, en la lengua que de tanto en tanto se entrevé detrás de su carnosa boca. Ella parece darse cuenta de que Ikki no la hace ni caso porque se levanta de la cama dispuesta a abrirle la puerta a Ikki para que se marche de su habitación, preferiblemente para siempre.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta sus dedos se han cerrado en torno a la muñeca de Ringo. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que pasa su cuerpo aprisiona al de Ringo contra la cama. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta de lo que va a hacer sus labios ya susurran en el oído de Ringo.

-Ya no te veo como amiga, Rin-go.

Y la besa, con dientes y lengua de por medio, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Ringo. Ella, tumbada y él, medio arrodillado medio tumbado encima de ella. Sus dedos acariciando las muñecas de Ringo casi con suavidad mientras ella, lánguida, se deja besar y besa con la misma desesperación.

Luego ya no son las muñecas de Ringo lo que acaricia sino que es su piel desnuda, que se roza contra la suya cada vez que Ringo acaricia su espalda con las uñas. Luego ya no son los labios de Ringo los que besa, sino que son sus pechos, su ombligo, la cara interna de sus muslos. Luego es su lengua la que la acaricia con suavidad y con presteza hasta que ella grita su nombre, con las uñas fuertemente clavadas en sus hombros.

_Ikki._

Cuando se hunde entre sus piernas busca con desesperación sus ojos y ella, Ringo, entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, Ikki, que se adentra en ella casi, casi, con ternura y luego, cuando sus lágrimas se agolpan contra sus ojos y mejillas, él, con delicadeza, besa las salubres y finas gotas antes de que salvar esa fina y dolorosa barrera que los separa.

_Ringo._

La besa con urgencia mientras la hace suya, con sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas con las de ella, con las piernas de Ringo rodeando su cintura desnuda. Con sus corazones latiendo casi al mismo tempo y a la misma vez.

Ella, Ringo, tiñe sus uñas de rojo al gritar su nombre y él, Ikki, se deja caer sobre ella susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, con el rostro enterrado en la curvatura de su cuello.

Ringo se lo susurra al oído.

-Te quiero.- y él sonríe antes de besarla fugazmente en los labios, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella y sus cuerpos aún unidos, casi como si tuviera que haber sido así desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y él, Ikki, que no sabe como es sentirse enamorado, la quiere.

.

**end.**


End file.
